Dark Romance
by Karamelo with a K
Summary: Mini-fics y drabbles algo 'oscuros' sobre parejas de HP. CH1. Amortentia Envenenada. ¿Sabes por qué me apresuré en darle el antídoto? Porque no me gusta que otros se fijen en tí. Porque eres mía y no dejaré que otro te tenga. Harry/Romilda


**Amortentia Envenenada**

**Harry/Romilda**

Cuando Romilda escuchó que fue Ronald Weasley el que comió los pasteles de caldero que le envió a Harry, se decepcionó mucho. Se enojó con Weasley por comerlos, con Harry por dejarlos ahí donde todos los podían comer. Se molestó con ella misma por enviarlos en primer lugar. Si se los hubiera dado a Harry directamente tal vez él hubiera comido aunque sea uno por simple cortesía. Y eso bastaba para que la pócima funcionara.

Y así la podíamos encontrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor: sentada en la parte más alejada de la chimenea, lejos del fuego y de la luz que este producía. Ya no había nadie ahí y era mucho más probable que alguien la viera si subía a su dormitorio.

Romilda no quería que nadie la viera llorar. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y en esta ocasión era de puro coraje. Bueno, también lloraba por vergüenza. Una tras otra las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y bañaban sus sonrojadas mejillas. Pero ningún sonido escapó de su boca. Ningún gemido ni lloriqueo.

Si de algo se enorgullecía Romilda era de ser fuerte. Más fuerte que sus compañeras de habitación que no hacían más que llorar _cada semana_ por un chico **distinto**. Ella no era así. Muchos podían calificarla de vanidosa, engreída y altiva, pero Romilda no era frívola.

Ella estaba segura de estar enamorada de Harry Potter.

Claro, también estaba consciente de que no podía ser _amor. _Después de todo, no conocía a Harry más que por los rumores que todo el mundo esparcía y ella no creía ni la mitad de ellos. Si un día Harry y ella tenían una relación (y Romilda se encargaría de que pasara) le preguntaría lo que en realidad pasó y estaría ahí para él cuando la necesitase. Pero mientras tanto…

Mientras tanto ahí seguía sentada en el mismo rincón. Sin darse cuenta que desde hacía un rato la observaban un par de ojos color esmeralda. Los mismos ojos con los que ella tanto había soñado. Los ojos de Harry Potter.

"Tienes una extraña forma de llorar" dijo al fin el chico, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Cuando Romilda lo vio no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

Romilda agachó la mirada, se secó los ojos y rápidamente hizo un hechizo para reducir la hinchazón que seguramente lucía en sus ojos. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a subir a su dormitorio, donde podía llorar en silencio hasta quedarse dormida. Donde no estuvieran esos ojos acusatorios.

"La mayoría de las chicas que conozco gritan mientras lloran y siempre están entre muchas otras" continuó el chico mientras bloqueaba el camino de Romilda.

"Si vienes a reclamarme por envenenar a tu amigo…" comenzó a decir ella con la voz firme a pesar del llanto que quería continuar.

Harry no hizo más que reír de una forma sarcástica.

"Sólo… No te burles de mí" dijo ella amargamente, pensando que esa era la razón de la risa de Potter.

"No me río de ti" dijo él. "Me río de tus suposiciones"

Romilda levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que lo vio parado junto a ella. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes de Harry y ella pudo ver la furia y el enojo que había en ellos. Pero él había dicho que no le reclamaría nada. Tal vez sólo la hechizaría. O junto con Weasley pondrían una demanda contra ella. No. Harry no haría eso. ¿Verdad?

"¿Qué quieres conmigo, entonces?" preguntó ella, las lágrimas una vez más fluyendo. Esto la avergonzaba aún más que el hecho de que todos en Gryffindor sabían que ella le había intentado poner una pócima de amor a Harry.

Él dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó de las muñecas.

"La pregunta es, ¿qué quieres tú conmigo?" inquirió él y Romilda pudo ver un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Aunque estuviera apenada por los sucesos del día, Romilda decidió que no dejaría que él la humillara. Sí, había un cierto grado de curiosidad en la mirada de Harry, pero Romilda no se dejó llevar por eso.

"Todo" respondió ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la seguridad de sus palabras y lo mucho que las creía ella misma. "Quiero conocerte y que me conozcas. Quiero una relación seria contigo"

Harry rió una vez más, ahora más cálidamente que antes, pero aun notándose cierto grado de ironía o sarcasmo. Romilda no sabía exactamente que era.

"Si nada más quieres reírte de mi mejor déjame en paz, Potter" dijo ella. "Prometo no volver a 'poner en peligro' a ninguno de tus amigos"

Harry dejó de reír y en sus ojos se formó una niebla extraña que no dejaba ver el brillo que a Romilda tanto le gustaba. Lo raro, era que Romilda encontraba demasiado… sensual, esa mirada oscura y fría.

"¿Crees que me preocupan Ron o Hermione?" preguntó él con una voz grave y seria. A Romilda le dio miedo esa voz que al mismo tiempo le gustaba y atraía.

Harry apretó más las muñecas de Romilda y la acercó más hacia él.

"Si no es eso entonces ¿qué?" dijo ella.

"¿Tienes idea de por qué me apresuré en darle el antídoto a Ron?" preguntó él con la voz tan baja, como en un silbido, que parecía estar hablando Pársel. "Bueno, no era porque quisiera cuidarlo. Él puede hacer eso sólo"

Romilda lo miró a los ojos una vez más.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó ella, en su mente repasando las posibilidades. ¿Sería lo que ella pensaba?

"Simplemente no quiero que nadie más se fije en ti"

Harry la abrazó por la cintura de una manera no muy cuidadosa y se aferró a la blusa del uniforme que Romilda usaba.

Ella se mordió el labio. De todo lo que había imaginado que pasaría con Harry, esto no era parte, pero Romilda se encontraba deseando que no terminara. Este lado posesivo de Harry la estaba fascinando en verdad. Nunca lo había visto así y le gustaba.

"Eres mía, Romilda" dijo él en su oído, con la misma voz silbante, escalofriante, oscura. "No dejaré que ningún otro te tenga"

Su mano se aferró aún más a la cintura de ella y salvajemente la besó.

Romilda no sabía cómo reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Harry y respondió a su beso impaciente y desesperado. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello rebelde de él y Harry bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Romilda. Este Harry no era el chico a quien veía todos los días; no era el muchacho que le sonreía a la rara de Lovegood o el niño bueno marioneta de todos. Este era un Harry más... Slytherin. No había otra palabra para describirlo en realidad.

Definitivamente ella nunca imaginó algo así, pero era mucho mejor que todos sus sueños e ilusiones: era real. Era de ella.

* * *

**Espero les guste esta nueva idea. Serán drabbles de distintas parejas de Harry Potter, sean o no cannon, y en todos ellos se podrá ver un lado más... oscuro, por decirlo así, de los personajes que aparezcan. Si quieren alguna pareja en especial sólo díganme y veré si puedo hacerla salir bien. **

**-Cecilia**


End file.
